On the Same Page?
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Syaoran waits for Sakura while she gets ready for their date. He has a little one-on-one chat with Toya only to realize they have something in common. What could it be? Sakura x Syaoran One-shot. Rated T for obvious reasons.


**On the Same Page?**

**Sakura x Syaoran Oneshot  
**

I keep myself composed as I look around Sakura's living room. As usual, she has it clean and neat, something I've always admired in her. She makes sure everything is in its place.

"So brat, what brings you here?" Toya, Sakura's older brother, growls at me. I glare at him in return as he starts tapping his fingers against the couch. We both can't stand each other since the day we met, but we only tolerate each other for Sakura's sake.

"Sakura and I are going to see a movie. I came to pick her up." I answer him calmly. It seems to make Toya even angrier as his face contorts in rage. Just as he is about to snap at me, Sakura walks in.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing to poor Syaoran! You promised you would be nice!" She cries. I notice that Sakura is wearing a beautiful pink summer dress with white flats and white ribbons in her hair. Her dress is covered by her apron. She looked so ethereal at that moment.

"Kaiju, I said I would be civil and I am being civil." Toya growls in annoyance. She punches him in the arm and he flinches at the slight pain.

"Don't lie! I saw you were about to yell at poor Syaoran." She then turns to me and smiles.

"Don't worry Syaoran. You know Onii-chan. I need five more minutes but I'll try to hurry ok?" I nod my head and she smiles again as she runs back upstairs. I can feel Toya's killing aura directed at me but I ignore him as I continue to study my surroundings.

"I don' know what she sees in you Chinese brat." He mumbles as he leans against the couch. I raise my eyebrow at him and he starts growling.

"Don't give me that look. I remember the first day we met, you tried to hurt her because you wanted to steal the Clow cards away from her. I would have killed you right then and there if Yukito hadn't been there." Toya growls at me. I turn pink as I remember that incident. During that time, I had a strange crush on Yukito, but that was only due to Yue's influence. Thank god that was over with.

"I am different now than I was back then. Rest assured." I answer him calmly. That's when he starts laughing like a maniac.

"Rest assured my ass, if I ever see Sakura hurt because of you, prepare to die because I won't hold back." His voice suddenly changes. I look at him calmly as I see the killing aura grow even larger. Soon, we hear soft footsteps and Sakura comes in ready to go.

"Ok Syaoran. I'm all done. We can go now."

"Hold on!" Toya cries as he gets up and looks over Sakura. I raise my eyebrow at him until I see the problem. Sakura's apron hid the length of her dress. It was really short, almost reaching the tips of her upper thighs. If she were to bend over, I would definitely see some panties. I can feel the heat rush to a certain area just by thinking that. Toya starts dragging her upstairs.

"You better change right this instant. No sister of mine will go out looking like THAT!" He growls at her. Sakura looks at him in shock and then pushes him away.

"Onii-chan! You are being so mean. Syaoran, do I look ok in this?" She twirls for me and I see the vein pop out in Toya's head. I can only look at how the dress rides up on her and I turn away, hoping that I am not blushing or that anybody can see my 'other problem'.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with your brother on this one." Toya and Sakura both stare at me in shock and I raise my eyebrow. Sakura hangs her head in defeat.

"Oh ok. Only because you both want me to change. I'll be right back." She runs upstairs and we hear the door to her room close. I breathe a sigh of relief as I head back to the living room.

"What the hell brat? What was that all about?" Toya asks me as he sits down on the opposite couch. I look up at him as my face darkens.

"You were right. Sakura shouldn't look like that when she goes out." I agree with him. Toya looks at me in shock before his face gets smug.

"I know. She's had this strange habit of wearing skimpier clothing. At first I thought it was a phase but then the clothes got skimpier and skimpier and I had to put a stop to it." He goes on and on.

"Yeah, she's only allowed to wear skimpy clothing when I'm alone with her." I grin to myself.

"Yeah, I know and... say what...?" Toya stops for a moment to digest my words. When he realizes what I just said, his face turns from smug to vengeful.

"What did you say brat?" He cries as he lunges for me. I jump out of his way and he ends up hitting his head on the couch. He gets up and rubs his forehead as he prepares to lunge at me again. I get into my fighting stance when someone screams.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing?" Sakura screams at him. Toya and I look at her. I see that she put on white leggings underneath the dress. I smile as I walk over to her and take her hand.

"You look amazing. Shall we go?" I ask her. She nods her head and Toya fumes with rage.

"Sakura get back here! I won't allow you to go out with that stupid, perverted gaki!" He roars.

"Bye Onii-chan!" She smiles as she waves to him good-bye. I open the door to my car for her as she climbs in. I close the door and see Toya glaring at me from the door way. I smirk at him as I flip him off.

"WHAT THE! SAKURA GET BACK HERE!" He roars as he runs towards me. I slide across the hood of the car, climb in and crank the engine. I press my foot on the pedal and shift the car to drive. I peel out, leaving Toya in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**~Finally A Cardcaptors Oneshot! I have been fiddling around with this idea. So Syaoran is a little perverted? It's ok because he belongs to Sakura anyways. I hope you guys like this one. Reviews and comments are appreciated. See you soon!**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
